Temple of the Sacred Sword
The Temple of the Sacred Sword is a location from Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. It is the resting place of the Master Sword, hence the name. The final fragment of Ganondorf's soul is held here kept under a barrier sealed by the Master Sword. Story Origins After the previous Hero of Legend split Ganondorf's soul into fragments, three fragments were sealed across the ages. The final fragment was sealed by the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword, and the Temple of the Sacred Sword was built around it. The temple became a sacred place, protected by Ghost Forces (the spirits of fallen Hyrulean Soldiers) and locked by three statues. As a result, the Temple was largely left alone by the people of Hyrule, causing some of the structures around it to fall into disrepair over time. War Across the Ages After closing all three Gates of Souls, Link, Princess Zelda, and their allies all met up and make their way toward the Temple of the Sacred Sword, as they saw the Master Sword as their only hope against Cia. Despite the knowledge that the Blade of Evil's Bane is also keeping the fragment of the Demon King's soul sealed, Lana points out the barrier keeping it bound will not entirely disappear if the Master Sword is removed. Upon arriving, the Hyrulean Forces found that the doors to the temple are closed, and can only be opened by activating three statues throughout the surrounding terrain. An army of Ghost Forces then appears and begins attacking the heroes, due to the machinations of one of Cia's most powerful henchmen, Wizzro. Link then must escort Darunia (Princess Ruto if Darunia is being played), Midna (Agitha if Midna is being played), and Impa (Fi is Impa is being played) to each of the three statues, as they are the ones who must activate them to open the temple. After the statues have been activated, the temple opens, but the Ghost Forces redouble their attack - realizing that the spirits are being controlled, the heroes seek out Wizzro (disguised as a double of Lana) and batter him into retreat. With the evil sorcerer gone, the ghost army disappears, having recognized the Chosen Hero. Link and his allies must then fight through the horde of monsters Wizzro brought with him to secure the temple itself. After defeating two Fiery Aeralfos gatekeepers, the Door of Time opens, allowing Link to enter the Sacred Shrine and pull the Master Sword from the Sacred Pedestal. Wizzro suddenly reappears and attempts to attack Link from behind, but the Master Sword deflects the attack. Wizzro tries to force Link to hand over the Master Sword, but find his power is weakened by the sacred power of the shrine, forcing him to retreat. However, Wizzro returns with reinforcements outside of the Temple and switches to targeting Zelda, who realizes the forces of Hyrule are at a tactical disadvantage and orders her forces to retreat into the Temple to put her forces into a better position. Ultimately, Wizzro is defeated, revealing Cia's location in the Temple of Souls. Breaking of the Final Seal After Cia's defeat and Hyrule's restoration, the barrier holding the final fragment of Ganondorf's soul finally gave way. Dark power pours from the Sacred Pedestal and breaks the seal holding the Demon King's soul. The fragments of his soul merge and Ganondorf is completely restored. Standing before the Sacred Pedestal, Ganondorf laughs triumphantly before disappearing. Returning the Master Sword the Sacred Pedestal Following Ganon's defeat by the Hyrulean Forces and their allies from across the ages, Link and Zelda return to the Temple of the Sacred Sword to return the Master Sword to its Sacred Pedestal to reseal Ganon's soul. As Link pushes the Master Sword into its pedestal, a cloud of darkness (presumably from Ganon's soul) tries to prevent the sword from restoring the seal. As Link struggles to push the sword in, Princess Zelda helps him and together they push the sword back into its sacred pedestal, restoring the seal on Ganon's soul. Their final mission accomplished, they leave the Sacred Shrine as the Door of Time closes behind them. Keeps Town Keeps *Town Entrance (Statue of Servitude) *N. Entrance Keep *S. Entrance Keep *Central Keep *North Square (Statue of Twilight) *South Square (Statue of Wave & Flame) *Central Square Temple Keeps *N. Temple Hall *S. Temple Hall *Sacred Pedestal (Door of Time/Master Sword) Theories Sacred Ground It is possible and likely that this temple was build on the Sacred Grove and the remains of the Temple of Time from Twilight Princess (which appears as a past era in Hyrule Warriors). Evidence of this is found in the Sacred Pedestal chamber (the pedestal itself is likely the Pedestal of Time), which is overgrown with plant life which the rest of the temple lacks. Also, the temple is said to have been built on holy ground; both the Sacred Grove and the Temple of Time fit that description, as the Temple of Time was originally built on the entrance to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce originated. The Sacred Grove was all that remained of the original temple and possibly the original Hyrule Castle Town (as Hyrule Castle in Twilight Princess is closer to Lake Hylia, indicating that the original castle and town where likely abandoned at some point between Ocarina of Time & Twilight Princess). Temple of Time Restored If the Temple was built on the Sacred Grove, then it may possibly be an attempt to rebuild the Temple of Time and the buildings surrounding it may have been an attempt to rebuild Hyrule Castle Town but the plan to rebuild the town was either abandoned or the town was simply built to house the builders/engineers/craftsmen (and possibly Hyrulean Soldiers) while they were constructing the current Temple or to act as fortifications to assist the Ghost Forces in repelling their enemies outside the Temple. After Ganondorf's Soul Fragment was sealed within the Temple by the Master Sword, the temple was likely abandoned to prevent Ganondorf's escape and due to the likelihood of Ganondorf's minions trying to attack the temple to free their Master's soul (which is same reason why the Ghost Forces remained behind to defend the Temple from trespassers and monsters). Evidence towards it being the reconstruction of the Temple of Time is the Door of Time that is the door to the Sacred Pedestal chamber and the main Temple's overall emptiness (a trait of the original Temple from Ocarina of Time). It is likely that over time the rebuilt Temple of Time simply became known as the Temple of the Sacred Sword due to its role in housing the Blade of Evil's Bane which kept the King of Evil sealed and/or is simply another name for the Temple of Time. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Locations Temple of the Sacred Sword (Concept Art).png|Concept Artwork of the Temple of the Sacred Sword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors War Across the Ages (Cutscene) Origin of the Temple of the Sacred Sword WVW69iUu6Jw dqzla .jpg|The story of the origin of the Temple of the Sacred Sword from Hyrule Warriors Master Sword and Pedestal of Time (Hyrule Warriors).jpg|Master Sword in its Sacred Pedestal in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Door of Time Hyrulean Bird Crest WVW69iXKcw0y0LsTta.jpg|The Door of Time as it appears from within the Sacred Pedestal Chamber in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Temple of the Sacred Sword Door of Time WVW69iQfTqkUrZyl-C.jpg|The Door of Time as it appears within the main temple in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Temple of the Sacred Sword Door of Time Open WVW69iQfYpwrOH1b7W.jpg|The Door of Time opening after the Gatekeepers are defeated in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors The 3 Sealed Statues Statue of Wave & Flame (Sealed Statue).jpg|The Sealed Statue of Wave and Flame in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors The 3 Sealed Statues Statue of Servitude (Sealed Statue).jpg|The Sealed Statue of Servitude in Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors The 3 Sealed Statues Statue of Twilight (Sealed Statue).jpg|The Sealed Statue of Twilight in Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:Temples